


The Black Bullet

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, бассейн!АУ, минет в душе как попытка справиться со стрессом, ругательства, убогий юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Бассейн!АУ с Реном и Хаксом в главных ролях.





	The Black Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на писательский флешмоб на дайри по заявке:   
> "ну если у тебя хватит терпеееения...  
> ТО Я ХОЧУ БАССЕЙН!АУ!!! РЕН НОВЫЙ МАЙКЛ ФЕЛПС! А ХАКС ЕГО ТРЕНЕР.  
> Рен звездит, огрызается, считает, что на своих прежних заслугах далеко уедет, не слушает Хакса, заваливает отборочные на олимпиаду  
> мокрые трусы, хлорка, секс у дУше  
> я кончил"  
> И я не смог не выполнить эту заявку.
> 
> Примечание: Рену - 25, Хаксу - 28. #взрывнойХакс #многопиздящийРен #бассейнкакместодляигрищ

\- Рен, какого чёрта ты до сих пор не в воде? - на открытое пространство перед бассейном из тренерской выходит Хакс и требовательно смотрит на Рена.

\- Да мы тут с парнями... - начинает было Рен, но Хакс продолжает говорить:

\- Финн, забирай своего реактивного Дамерона и вон отсюда. На дорожку, а лучше вообще прочь из комплекса. Вы нам мешаете.

Финн Джонс, тренер одного из самых молодых пловцов всей команды, хмурится и тянет, поворачиваясь к Кайло:

\- А твоя детка сегодня разошлась...

\- Моя детка сейчас тебе вломит, я уверен, - гордо отзывается Рен. - Нет, Хакс, ну правда, мы с По уже две недели не виделись, он был на сборах, и я по нему соскучился. Не будешь же ты прерывать встречу двух старых друзей?

\- Рен, - выдыхает Хакс; Кайло буквально слышит, как Хакс считает про себя, чтобы успокоиться. - Немедленно. В. Воду. Повторять я не буду.

\- Ты уже повторил, - ехидно замечает Финн и тут же отходит на пару шагов назад, скрываясь за широкой спиной По - пловца Хакс колотить точно не будет, а вот его, тренера, ещё как может. - Просто хочешь остаться со своим мальчиком наедине, точняк.

\- Это я-то мальчик? - обиженно тянет Рен, становясь рядом с Хаксом. - Ты посмотри, это он на моём фоне прямо как подросток.

\- Ре-е-ен, - угрожающе тянет Хакс.

\- Ну правда же, - не обращая внимания на дрогнувший голос Хакса, продолжает Кайло. - Смотри, маленький какой, худенький... Ай!

В этот самым момент Хакс хватает его пальцами за ухо, утаскивает к бассейну и сталкивает в воду. Кайло с брызгами выныривает и с видом оскорблённой невинности смотрит на своего тренера. Хакс поворачивается к замершим на месте, словно изваяния, По и Финну и, поджав губы, отрезает:

\- Или тренируйтесь, или проваливайте. У нас подготовка к отборочным в самом разгаре.

\- Детка точно разбушевалась, - скомкано произносит Финн и, старательно обходя Хакса, уводит Дамерона за собой в сторону раздевалки. 

Хакс удовлетворённо кивает и поворачивается к своему пловцу. Рен за это время уже успел взять с бортика шапочку и спрятать под ней свои чёрные кудри, и теперь надевает очки. Хакс подходит к бортику:

\- Рен, всё это - не шуточки. Ты был очень, очень хорош на мировом, золото с первого раза - не хрен собачий. Но послушай, Олимпиада - это совсем другое. Ты должен показать, что ты лучше всех. Я знаю, что ты - лучше всех, потому что сам тренирую тебя, понимаешь? Дело только за тобой. А если будешь дурью маяться и то и дело трепаться с Дамероном, а не тренироваться, то даже я тебе не помогу.

\- Хакс, спокойно. Я всё сделаю, как и всегда.

\- Мне не нужно "как всегда". Мне нужно уникальное качество. Я хочу, чтобы ты порвал всех на отборочных. Тебя любят, и я не хочу, чтобы всё это пропало зря. Меня же не зря Генералом прозвали - я вымуштровал одного олимпийского чемпиона, и ты не станешь исключением. Ты станешь исключительным.

\- Точно, не зря, - фыркает Рен, загоняя под шапочку выбившуюся прядь. - Ты меня до полусмерти загоняешь.

\- Если понадобится, - кивает Хакс. - Ты меня знаешь. Надеюсь, ты размялся и я не зря сразу скинул тебя в бассейн.

\- Обижаешь, - отвечает Рен, потягиваясь и вольготно раскидывая руки, демонстрируя широкий размах плеч. - Я же не совсем идиот.

\- Вот точно. Не совсем. Давай-ка вольным стилем, это у тебя лучше всего идёт. Обрати внимание на ноги, будь добр. И время, не забывай, часики тикают.

\- Есть, мой генерал! - на весь бассейн рявкает Рен и, толкнувшись ногами от стенки, принимается мощными гребками взрезать воду.

Хакс отходит в сторону, чтобы брызги его не задели, и бросает взгляд на секундомер. Он включил его за две секунды до того, как Рен отплыл, чтобы потом постращать его огромным временем. На Рена цифры действуют очень впечатляюще. Тем временем Кайло уже оттолкнулся от дальней стенки и теперь плыл обратно. Он выныривает, забирается локтями на бортик и вопросительно смотрит на Хакса. Тот просто протягивает ему секундомер. Время, высветившееся строгими, не терпящими возражения цифрами на маленьком экранчике, говорит больше, чем мог бы сказать сам Хакс. Рен со всей силы ударяет кулаком по кафелю бортика, неуверенно тянет "извини, Хакс, сейчас всё сделаю" и возвращается в воду. Через четыре заплыва туда-обратно Рен снова выныривает на бортик, а Хакс снова показывает ему секундомер.

\- Уже лучше. Это заявка на успех. Только вот, Рен...

\- Что?

\- Я тебя заклинаю, следи за синхронизацией рук и ног. А то мне кажется, что ты просто пьян и с кем-то дерёшься под водой.

\- Это не так, блин, Хакс! 

\- Это так выглядит, во всяком случае, - невозмутимо отвечает Хакс.

\- Слушай, я понимаю, что у тебя самого нет проблем с синхронизацией, с твоим-то прошлым... - замечает Рен.

\- Прошлое - это прошлое, - резко отвечает Хакс. - И хватит об этом. 

Не хотелось лишний раз вспоминать, как травма и последующая замена мениска навсегда поставила крест на его карьере как синхрониста. Впрочем, иначе Хакс никогда не стал бы тренером. Одним из самых крутых тренеров, кстати.

\- Окей, - Рен выставляет руки перед собой в оборонительном жесте. - Посмотри тогда, как я проплыву сейчас. Проходка должна быть чистой, сделаю я тебе всё синхронно.

И он вновь заныривает, даже без всплеска. Плывёт, а Хакс идёт вдоль бассейна вровень с ним, неотрывно следя за его техникой. В этот раз и правда Рен всё сделал чисто. Он опирается руками о бортик и сноровисто выбирается из бассейна. 

\- Давай контрольный на время, хорошо? - он поправляет очки и легко поднимается на тумбу.

Хакс кивает и приподнимает руку с зажатым в ней секундомером:

\- Три, два, пошёл!

Рен толкается ногами от тумбы и плавно входит в воду, какое-то время проплывает под водой, а потом выходит в привычное положение. Хакс внимательно следит за его руками - движения выходят просто идеальными. Рен делает кувырок под водой, мощно отталкивается от стенки бассейна и таким же уверенным темпом возвращается на исходную. Хакс присаживается на корточки и просто протягивает Рену секундомер. Тот немного медлит, стаскивая очки и шапочку и отбрасывая их на бортик, а потом смотрит на экран. Время очень и очень хорошее.

\- Молодец, - скупо хвалит его Хакс. - В этот раз всё было идеально - руки, ноги, вот просто всё. Ты постарался. 

\- О, я точно постарался. 

\- Всё, на сегодня хватит. Планы?

\- Я хотел пойти с По в бар, - начинает Рен, но Хакс тут же его перебивает:

\- Какой к чёрту бар, Рен? От-бо-роч-ны-е!

\- Так мы же пить не будем, я что, больной? Так, посмотрим матч, потреплемся.

\- Нет. Домой, душ, ужин, сон, - отчитывает его Хакс. - Никак иначе.

\- Какой же ты иногда зануда, детка, - фыркает Рен.

\- Ещё раз назовёшь меня так, и тебя по кусочкам по дну бассейна собирать будут, - чуть ли не шипит Хакс.

\- Расслабляться не пробовал? Говорят, это неплохо.

\- Мне нельзя расслабляться, как и тебе.

\- А это мы ещё посмотрим... - загадочно тянет Кайло, а в следующий момент...

... Он хватает Хакса за лодыжку и тянет на себя, буквально опрокидывая своего тренера в воду. Когда всклокоченная рыжая макушка появляется над водой, Рен понимает, что поступил несколько опрометчиво.

\- Ах ты мудак! - рявкает Хакс и с удивительной ловкостью хватает Рена за плечи и толкает под воду.

Ладно, сил у Хакса не так много по сравнению с Реном, но ярости не занимать, поэтому ему с лёгкостью удаётся удерживать Кайло под водой. Тот поначалу отбивается, поднимая в воздух брызги, но потом он просто вытягивает руки и и замирает. Хакс моментально отпускает его и под мышки вытаскивает из-под воды, опрокидывая спиной на пенопластовый разделитель дорожек. Твою мать, он утопил надежду штатов на Олимпиаде! Хакс тормошит его, но Кайло глаз не открывает. Решение принимается мгновенно - Хакс зажимает пальцами его нос и прижимается к приоткрытому рту, с силой выдыхая. И буквально губами чувствует улыбку Кайло. Стервец! Хакс оторопело замирает, а потом отталкивается от него, чуть отплывая. Кайло распахивает глаза и ржёт, уже не стесняясь.

\- Что, напугался?

Хакс утирает влажный рот не менее влажной ладонью и зло смотрит в ответ:

\- Мудак, - повторяет он, сердито загребая в сторону лестницы. 

Выбирается из воды, на ходу стягивая с себя мокрую насквозь толстовку и футболку, оставаясь лишь в джинсах и, обернувшись через плечо, бросает:

\- Никакого нахрен бара. Узнаю - убью.

И Кайло знает - так и будет. Потому позже и перезванивает Дамерону и, ссылаясь на "детку, которая чуть его не утопила", отказывается от похода.

***

В аналогичном жёстком темпе проходит ещё три недели - Хакс гоняет его до седьмого пота, а Рен только отшучивается, но результат есть, и он очень впечатляет.

Наконец, наступает день отборочных. Хакс, уже давший несколько интервью журналистам, направляется в раздевалку для пловцов. Он находит Кайло на скамейке - тот сидит в одних свободных спортивных штанах и расшнуровывает кроссовки.

\- Рен.

\- Хакс.

\- Ты готов? Трибуны уже ревут, но тебе здесь вряд ли слышно, - замечает Хакс. 

\- Мне По смс-нул, написал, что на правой стороне держат здоровенную растяжку "Чёрная пуля", - с улыбкой хмыкает Кайло.

\- Ну тебе и имечко придумали, - Хакс тоже позволяет себе улыбку. - Я зачем пришёл-то...

\- Поругать напоследок или удачи пожелать?

\- Э... - на секунду теряется Хакс, но всё же продолжает: - Конечно, удачи пожелать. И вот.

Хакс протягивает Рену плотно запакованный пакет с эмблемой Speedo. 

\- Хакс, не стоило, - Рен разрывает упаковку и поднимает на Хакса удивлённый взгляд. - Это "Лазер Рэйсер"? У меня же уже есть...

\- Он пёстрый. Ну что за дебильное сочетание синего и серого?.. - Хакс лениво взмахивает рукой. - Этот - совершенно чёрный. И новый. Не хочу, чтобы ты выступал на отборочных в старье каком-то.

\- Полностью чёрный? Ах, ну да...

\- "Чёрная пуля", именно. Тебе должно пойти. Представь - голубоватая вода, и ты - светлая кожа и чёрный купальный костюм. Маркетологи рыдать будут.

\- Кто бы говорил про светлую кожу, Белоснежка, - хмыкает Рен, любовно оглаживая матово поблёскивающую ткань костюма.

\- Ты когда-нибудь точно получишь по своей наглой морде, - как-то устало парирует Хакс. - Переодевайся - и на исходную. Я буду на тренерской скамье.

\- Окей, - Рен стаскивает с ног кроссовки и берётся за кромку штанов.

\- Ни пуха, - выдыхает Хакс - словно заклинание, и неловко сжимает плечо Рена пальцами в жесте поддержки.

\- К чёрту...

Хакс выходит из раздевалки, проходит через толпу, наводнившую трибуны, и устраивается на скамейке в небольшом отдалении от остальных тренеров. Нервным жестом сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Время настало, всё или ничего. С трибун раздаётся пронзительный свист, Хакс узнаёт эти фирменные переливы - По Дамерон пришёл поболеть за своего друга. Пловцы один за одним выходят из раздевалки, Рен выгодно выделяется на их фоне - высокий, с красиво развитой мускулатурой, затянутый в совершенно идеальный купальный костюм цвета агата. Спортсмены выстраиваются перед тумбами и приветственно машут толпе болельщиков, но Хакс видит, как Рен ищет его глазами. Найдя, он вскидывает сжатую в кулак руку вверх и широко улыбается, Хакс отвечает на это несколько дёрганой улыбкой. Он понимает, что действительно переживает за Кайло.

Судья даёт отмашку, и пловцы поднимаются на тумбы. Выстрел - и десять практически идентичных фигур срываются в воду, синхронно входя почти без брызг. Толпа на мгновение замирает, а затем разражается криками, свистом и улюлюканьем. Хакс - неожиданно для самого себя - крепко зажмуривается и сжимает ладони на коленях, бормоча под нос как мантру "ренренрен". Толпа неистовствует, а затем затихает в один момент, словно кто-то выкрутил звук до минимума. Хакс заставляет себя открыть глаза и взглянуть на табло.

"Чёртово время. Не перегнать и даже не догнать его".

"Чёрная пуля" пришёл к финишу четвёртым.

*** 

Следующий час для Хакса прошёл как в тумане. Он тупо сидел на скамье и глядел в пустые воды бассейна. Всё кончено. Олимпиады для них не будет, для Рена не будет. Хакс тяжело поднимается на ноги и спускается с трибуны, направляясь в сторону раздевалок. Помещение давно опустело, и только из душевой доносится шелест воды. Хакс, выдохнув для большей решимости, заходит во влажное помещение. В самой дальней душевой стоит Рен - спиной к Хаксу, всё ещё в купальном костюме. Он стоит неестественно ровно, опёревшись предплечьем о кафельную стену и уткнувшись в него лбом. От льющейся на его голову воды веет теплом. Хакс подходит на шаг ближе, потом ещё и останавливается буквально у полуметре от кромки границы душевой.

\- Рен, - на пробу зовёт он, но тот не откликается, просто продолжает стоять под водой.

\- Я всё проебал, Хакс, - наконец, глухо отвечает Кайло. - Всё. Я подвёл тебя. Хреновый из меня ученик.

\- Это издержки...

\- Какие, мать их, издержки! - вскидывается Рен, не поворачиваясь, однако. Плечи его опускаются. 

\- Рен... Кайло, будет ещё одна Олимпиада. У нас есть четыре года. Я не оставлю тебя, я обещаю, - с неожиданной горячностью говорит Хакс.

Рен разворачивается, у него страшное лицо - измождённое, злое, а глаза покраснели - не то от хлорки, не то от... слёз? 

\- Хакс... Мне будет двадцать девять к той Олимпиаде. Я выйду в тираж, не успев ничего. Ничего, - обречённо повторяет он. - Тебе нужно оставить меня, от меня никакого проку. Найди себе какого-нибудь старательного мальчика и сделай из него чемпиона. 

\- Но...

\- Господи, Хакс, проваливай! Я. Тебе. Не. Нужен.

Хакс рвано выдыхает, сжимает кулаки и, скривившись, рявкает:

\- Мудак! Какой ты мудак, чёрт тебя дери! Мне не нужен старательный мальчик какой-то, мне нужен ты, дурная ты башка! Только ты, недоумок!

Рен приоткрывает рот, словно хочет что-то сказать, но осекается.

\- Это мой, блядь, недосмотр! Половина вины на мне, по-ло-ви-на, как ты не поймёшь... 

\- Ты... ты это серьёзно?

\- Про что именно? - решает уточнить Хакс.

\- Ну... - Рен запинается, с трудом выговаривая слова. - Что не уйдёшь? Что останешься со мной? 

\- Я серьёзно про то, что ты - мудак, и что так ни хрена и не понял. Вообще ни хрена. Я, блядь, и работать так не могу, и уйти не могу. Господи, как же я тебя ненавижу, ты даже не представляешь. Просто не могу...

Хакс разворачивается, чтобы уйти уже наконец и напиться где-нибудь, как внезапно из-под потока воды высовывается рука, вцепляется в его предплечье и затаскивает под воду. От неожиданности Хакс даже ничего не говорит - за него всё делает Рен. Он обвивает Хакса руками - правда, чертовски мешает чёрная фирменная толстовка Хакса, насквозь промокшая, но это уже не важно. Мокрые руки скользят по телу - одна останавливается на пояснице, другая - путается в рыжих волосах. Хакс смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и молчит, практически впервые в жизни не зная, что нужно сказать. Или сделать. Так что сейчас решает Рен. Он притягивает Хакса к себе и целует - долго, болезненно нежно, словно умрёт без этого. Или тронется окончательно. Хакс, сначала похожий на застывшее изваяние, наконец отвечает - обнимает Рена, вжимаясь в него всем телом, и с упоением целует в ответ. Вода шумит, но будто где-то вдалеке, мир постепенно лишается звуков, запахов, но не цвета - остаётся чернота глаз Рена и светлая сталь глаз Хакса, и они не видят больше ничего. Всё унеслось с водой, вылилось - как бесполезное, ненужное, наносное. Осталось только то верное, что происходит сейчас. Рен вжимается бёдрами в Хакса и...

"О, чёрт, да".

Рен буквально падает на колени, даже не замечая лёгкой боли от столкновения с кафелем, молниеносно расстёгивает ремень на джинсах Хакса, шуршит молнией, приспускает намокшие джинсы к коленям вместе с бельём и утыкается носом в хаксово бедро.

\- Ты... какого?..

\- О, пожалуйста, заткнись, - горячечно бормочет Рен и практически насаживается ртом на член Хакса.

Хакс судорожно выдыхает и опирается руками на стенку душевой, чуть откидываясь назад. Рен отсасывает ему в каком-то совершенно безумном темпе, аж ноги подгибаются. На секунду выпускает член изо рта, чтобы пройтись языком по всей длине и легко подуть на головку. С губ Хакса слетает стон - отчаянный, задушенный, тяжёлый. Рен сжимает ладонями его бёдра и снова обхватывает член губами, продолжая двигаться. Одну руку Хакс бездумно кладёт Рену на голову, сжимает ослабевшими враз пальцами мокрые волосы и чуть надавливает на затылок. Рен понимает намёк и как-то по-особенному скользит языком вдоль всей длины, и Хакса уже не хватает на это - он с глухим вскриком кончает. Ноги перестают держать, и он просто оседает по стеночке, подбирая под себя ноги и скрещивая лодыжки.

\- Ну пиздец, - хрипло сообщает он.

\- Точно, - хмыкнув, подтверждает Рен. - Полный.

\- После такого я просто обязан сделать из тебя олимпийского чемпиона, - серьёзно говорит Хакс, натягивая джинсы обратно. 

\- После одного минета? - фыркает Рен и улыбается.

\- А кто сказал, что только одного?

\- Ну ты и... Тренер с мотивацией к победе.

\- Это да, не отнять, - кивает Хакс и, не удержавшись, смеётся.

Рен подхватывает, и они довольно хохочут, отплёвываясь от воды.

\- Хакс, мы в такой жопе.

\- Знаю. У меня есть четыре года, чтобы достать тебя из этой самой жопы и вознести на пьедестал. И будь уверен, я тебя заебу, выебу - что угодно - но сделаю это.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Рен поднимается на ноги, подтягивая за собой Хакса, и вытаскивает его из-под воды. - Слушай, может, в бар? Отметим мой провал.

\- Хм, - Хакс склоняет голову к плечу. - При двух условиях.

\- Окей, давай.

\- Первое, - Хакс стягивает толстовку, бросая её на скамейку. - Ты найдёшь мне что-нибудь сухое.

\- Запросто. Второе?

\- После всего мы поедем ко мне и... - увидев хитрую ухмылку Рена, Хакс тыкает его кулаком в плечо и продолжает: - и просто выспимся. Я чертовски устал. 

\- Надеюсь, у тебя большая кровать.

\- Большая. И крепкая. У тебя ещё будет повод проверить. 

\- Вот даже и не сомневаюсь...

... А четыре года спустя, на Олимпиаде, Рен, спустившись с самого высокого места на пьедестале, просто чертовски крепко обнял Хакса и, поддев золотую медаль за ленту, повесил её ему на шею. 

Они смогли. Вместе - и никак иначе.


End file.
